Past,Present and Future
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: Grissom meets Catherine again and everything seems great until something terrible happens. Story flashes between past and present. My first Grillows fic so all reviews welcome. T for safe.
1. Present Day

_**This is my first Grillows story so please review. There all greatly appreciated xx **___

_**I'm not 100% sure about the story but if y'all like it, I'll continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_____

'BEEP….BEEP…BEEP…Woo…Woo' the sounds of ambulances and squad cars filled the air of the usually quaint, peaceful neighborhood that I had been living in ever since I began teaching in a nearby university, replacing the sounds of children's laughter and the coherent noises of the local's pets. Other than that, it had seemed another pretty, average day. Nothing was out of the ordinary and everything appeared to be normal, nothing nor someone out of place. Until now.

Many people, many of whom could be recognized as neighbors tried their absolute hardest to catch a glimpse at what was currently going on in 'No.10.' Some women had even carried little babies as young as possibly a week old with them to hear and see what all the commotion was about. Children had been told by nagging parents to stay in doors while the emergency services did their necessary jobs. From a distance, I could see a group of women, all around _**her**_ age, sitting on the curb. Some were sobbing and wailing like a bunch of grumpy preschoolers while the others were trying to console them. Probably holding their own tears back until they would be able to cry in peace and away from everyone else. I guess those who hadn't cried were the strong ones. The women just like_** her**_. I only could recognize two. _**She **_had introduced me to them. The others, I had no idea of where they came from.

First there was Cara. She was roughly around the same age as Nick, a mother of two boys, the wife of an army veteran and what one may describe as a 'desperate' housewife. Cara was short and stubby but just as pretty as the other women who tried to comfort her with her dark curls which always reminded me of Wendy each time I saw her or she would swing by to visit. She had been the closest of each of the four women to _**her**_.

Then there was Karen. The one woman who I could not stand to be around. Even just a passerby mentioning her name would make me shake with anger. She never actually did anything to annoy me but she just seemed like a woman I could not trust. Karen was a little older than _**her**_. She had a daughter the same age as Catherine's daughter, Lindsey.

As I walked down the street, tears welling up in my usually bright eyes I watched each woman that was crying before looking up to the twinkling stars above for some inspiration. It was the last thing I had ever expected to happen to _**her**_. _**She**_ didn't deserve to die this way if _**she**_ was. No one would tell me anything. It was as if the entire neighborhood and all its occupants had decided to plot this horrific plan against me for reasons unknown. I wished that I could have done something but that's not my job anymore. I'm just a professor now; I'm no longer a law enforcement officer.

The night's wind was raging and each time it brushed past my petite ears, I swear I could hear _**her**_ whispering words of encouragement into them with _**her **_soft, sweet tone. The sky above would have been pitch dark if not for the little bright lights decorating the black canvas. I wished I could hold_** her**_ again. Tell _**her**_ everything was going to be okay and that I wasn't going to leave _**her**_ side ever again. But I blew it. I had blown it three years prior when I had decided to pack up and leave Las Vegas for good. I hadn't really stayed in contact with _**her**_ that much, well as much as I would have liked to. We rarely spoke to one another but when we did every hour felt like an hour too short.

That day in that coffee shop on that busy street corner where I had invited her out for some lunch during her break hours. Seeing_** her**_ alone had sparked so many forgotten memories in my head. How I adored _**her**_ and those many wondrous moments we had and would have had in the future if I hadn't left_** her**_ alone. I was drawn to _**her**_, in a way I'd never been drawn to any other human being before.

I wish I could go back to that day, before our friendship grew into something more. Things would have played out much differently and _**she **_would be safe and sound right now.

God, I'm such a fool. _**Catherine**_ will die, all because of me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Gil! Hey, I'm super sorry I'm late. Stupid boss keeps overloading me with crummy paperwork." Catherine slid down into the seat next to her old friend as he smiled back.

"Ah, I see. He's not overworking you is he?"

"Not really but I think he's a real sexist jerk."

A young waitress immediately trotted over to their booth, nodding after the pairs' orders of coffee and pancakes before Gil turned back to the redhead. "So…The FBI?"

All Catherine did was nod. She wasn't allowed go into too much detail about her line of work due to case confidentiality and many other reasons along that line. "How are those boring lectures holding up?" She laughed her breathtaking laugh causing Gil's heart to beat out of his chest. He couldn't help the half smile that was tugging at his lips.

"They are actually fun, Cath. I'd give you a lecture someday if you'd like?"

"Ahh…..No thanks Gil. I'm good."

"Still scared of bugs?" Gil laughed at her expression when he mentioned the time he had visited and she almost lost her life upon noticing a little spider climbing up the chimney breast. Catherine playfully punched his arm before she began to giggle herself. She had to admit her phobia was pretty childish but it was quite a common fear.

"How's everything with Lindsey?"

"She's great. You know, she's graduating this year right?"

"How could I forget? Even if I did you or Lindsey wouldn't let me forget anyway." That was when Catherine's pager went berserk.

"Sorry Gil, looks like I gotta run. Call me!" The redhead smiled a pearly white, toothy smile, tussling his salt and pepper curls before placing a soft kiss on Gil's cheek causing his cheeks to redden and his heart to almost burst.

The redhead threw herself into her SUV, her rapidly beating heart still doing cartwheels and the butterflies flapping uncontrollably in her stomach. "God, I love him….but he's a married man. Then again, he wasn't wearing his wedding band…..He or Sara would have said something right...I'm just wishing, they're perfect for each other…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**So….Whatcha think? Please review guys :)**_

_**Meghan **_


	2. The Call

Grissom had to try his best to resist the urge to call Catherine for the remainder of that day. Each time he would reach for the phone to call her, he would hold back at the last second. He also didn't want to do something he would regret later. He knew he shouldn't call her while she was working. The last thing she needed was an interruption. He hated being interrupted whilst working and she was probably very busy but he really wanted to call her. He needed to hear her heavenly, calm voice again.

Grissom had taken Hank for a long stroll in a nearby park, hoping the fresh air would clear his mind but he couldn't stop thinking about the redhead. All he wanted to do was rush home, pick up his cell and call her. He even tried taking an unusually long, hot shower but still he remained deep in thought over her. He was now a single man who now knew what he wanted all along. , Grissom had had enough waiting around_._ Sitting on his armchair, he reached for his cell phone and dialed the necessary numbers. He sighed a deep, depressing sigh each time the cell went beep. She was probably too busy to take any calls right now.

"Hello Cath." He greeted cheerfully, hoping to brighten her mood.

"Gil. What is it?"

"Just checking up on you." Catherine couldn't help the smile that tugged at her strawberry pink lips upon hearing his low, sweet voice. "Poor Gil. He probably doesn't even know he's flirting" She thought before replying.

"Hey, I'm just finishing up here. Why don't you swing by to my place later for some wine? Today's been a stressful day."

And very stressful it was. When Catherine had arrived back to her office, awaiting her was a large pile of case reports. Some in which she had nothing to do with! Her boss, Nathan who was a 'real sexist jerk' had left her with all the paperwork. To make matters worse, he had made a pass or two at her throughout the day.

Firstly, when Catherine arrived in the glass doors of FBI, he playfully smacked her behind before she shot him a furious glare as he smiled a cheeky yet charming smile. He then added a flirtatious wink into the mix before she strutted off in anger.

Later that day, the redhead had walked in on him and another male employee talking about her. Well, not necessarily her but certain parts of her anatomy had been mentioned. She knew all too well she didn't have to put up with this but she had worked very hard to get where she was today and she was not going to get fired over something so silly and childish. Besides, she hated to admit that she was enjoying the attention she was receiving from her boss and her male co-workers. Maybe that was her inner stripper?Grissom gulped nervously before replying, "Sure. I'll see you later, honey." The term of endearment had slipped out. He was just about to apologize for his words when he heard Catherine's giggles coming from the other end causing him to smile. God, how he loved that laugh. Her laugh was perfect and contagious. Her laugh should be considered a drug and anyone who made her laugh should be sentenced to 25 to life without parole. It was simply indescribable. Then again everything about Catherine was to Grissom.

"Bye Gilly!" Catherine played along and hung up before releasing a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. Signing her name, she abandoned her paperwork on the wooden desk and ran out of her office as quick as lightning to her vehicle to meet her old friend once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day:

Grissom continued walking down the street, watching the neighbors huddled together talking and some crying. He hadn't realised he had picked up his pace and begun walking a little faster. No one still knew nothing about what had happened. Gil's eyes remained stained a bright red from his cries once he heard there was an incident involving Catherine. That was when his cell phone began ringing and he received some glares from some of the neighbors. Upon seeing the caller I.D., he took a deep breath. She probably didn't know anything yet.

"What's happened? Mom isn't answering my calls and she hasn't called back!"

He needed to be calm for Lindsey. The brunette was very busy planning her graduation celebrations with her new college friends and had some upcoming finals to be studying for. The last thing she needed was to be worrying about him when she should be worrying about her own mother. Grissom sighed. Maybe she already knew. Most of the neighbors knew Catherine had a daughter in college but would they have called her? Anyway, who would have her cell number?

When he didn't answer, she knew something was up. "Is it bad? Is she gonna be okay?" He noticed how her soft voice had changed from concerned to paranoid and full of worry without him saying anything.

"Lindsey, I don't know anything. No one will tell me anything. We just have to believe she'll be okay." He lied hoping the girl would buy it. She was very vulnerable and upset right now that she would possibly believe anything she could. She was more than likely expecting a simple answer like "She's at a scene" or "She's really busy with a case."

"No! I'm not going to believe something like that. I'm not a kid anymore Gil. When the other detectives and officers were out searching for dad, Cavalier told me the exact same thing. And what happened? Daddy ended up dead. I don't want my hopes to rise and then when reality comes crashing down on me, my hearts broken. I don't want to go through that again. Bye Gil." The young brunette hung up before he could bid his own farewells. She was just as stubborn as her mother.

Grissom allowed one tear to escape his eyes after Lindsey finished speaking. Catherine always complained that Lindsey never spoke of her father's death or that night even after therapy.

Grissom remembered that night, seeing Catherine in his office with Lindsey telling her her father had been killed. The images of Lindsey sobbing into her mother's chest while Catherine wrapped her loving arms around her little girl flashed in his mind. The girls were crying almost in sync. Grissom knew Catherine still loved Eddie deep down, despite his numerous affairs. He had given her Lindsey for god's sake. She also had spent so much of her life with the guy.

The poor girl didn't deserve to lose her father and she doesn't deserve to lose her mother now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review guys!

If you're lost, I'll continue putting "Present Day" in for what's actually happening. Grissom is reflecting on Catherine's life and the past few months he has had with her.

Meghan xo


	3. Our First Kiss

Grissom waited outside Catherine's house, nervously tapping the steering wheel with his fingertips. He shouldn't be nervous about visiting a really good friend but with alcohol making a guest appearance at their friendly meeting, he was afraid he would say something out of line or do anything that would make the woman feel uncomfortable with his presence. He could still turn around the car and return to the warmth and serenity of his own home but he would be alone. That wasn't his only reason though. He didn't want Catherine to think he had forgotten her or that she did not mean anything to him when little did she know, she meant the world to him.

After much contemplation, he finally worked up the courage to walk up to the midnight blue door. Before he knocked he took a deep breath and returned to that negative thinking place he was earlier.

Meanwhile, Catherine was screaming inside like a little school girl who was going on her first date. She couldn't keep still for a fraction of a second. She was too excited to finally be alone with Grissom. Sara hadn't crossed her mind all evening. She had changed from her work clothes into something a little more comfortable but was also a little revealing; yoga pants and a pink tank top. She didn't really care about the weather or the cold, she just amped up the air conditioning.

Once she heard the knock at the door, the former CSI could barely contain herself. Catherine took a quick peek out her bay window and smiled. Here he was. Standing on her front porch. She fixed her messy bun and applied a little more makeup and took one last glance at her reflection with a wink. Opening the midnight blue door, Catherine greeted with a large, flirtatious smile.

"Hello Gil." Grissom was completely taken aback by her beauty. He hadn't expected her to look this gorgeous wearing casuals. He was an incredibly smart man so he guessed Catherine had probably not wanted him to see her looking like an average housewife who does not really care about her looks or body anymore. Catherine's heart almost burst from her chest when she caught him staring at her slim frame. Upon realising he had been staring at her in complete and utter amazement, the professor smiled and handed her a bottle of champagne.

He brushed past her as quick as he could, hoping to rid himself of the tingling sensation he was feeling inside and in a particular area. Grissom sat down on the leather sofa, surprised she had already everything in place from snacks to glasses to little candles. "Maybe she does like me? This scene does seem very romantic..." Pouring the ruby red wine, Catherine shone a sparkling smile and handed a glass to Gil before pouring one for herself.

"Thanks Cath. So was work really that bad?" Grissom asked breaking the very awkward silence between the pair. Catherine nodded as she sat down unusually close to her old friend.

"Let's just say some of the agents remind of the detectives back in PD. Sex maniacs!" Grissom and Catherine laughed together, thinking back to their former colleagues from Detective Vega to O'Reilly to Vartann.

"Whatever happened between you and Vartann anyway?" Catherine was completely unaware that Gil had known about her past romantic relationship with that certain detective. Upon seeing the confused expression on her pale face, Grissom said "Sara told me."

Catherine smiled before she began to tell him all about those eight mind blowing months she and Vartann had been an item. "...Well we both wanted different things. It was great while it lasted but...I guess it wasn't meant to be. Besides, we both had our ghosts that we wanted to be kept hidden. Ones that you keep to yourself or...tell a really close friend."

"Like your habit." Grissom exclaimed softly as he placed his large, slightly tanned hand on her thigh causing her to smile her breathtaking smile while she nodded in agreement. Her body also began to heat up and go into overdrive at the feeling of his hand practically caressing her right thigh.

"What about you and Sara? How's everything in the marriage department?" Catherine asked, curiously but what a little worried when she saw a strange expression on her old friend's face. "Gil?"

"We got divorced, Cath...I thought you knew." Catherine was completely shocked. She had always thought Gil and Sara were perfect for each other. Soul mates, the inspirational couple, the lovebirds. "And you didn't think to tell me no?" "Like I said, I thought you knew...I was sure Sara, Nick or even Greg had spoke to you." Grissom defended his honour. "Cath?" Catherine couldn't say another word. She was too surprised by his shocking revelation. All this time she had been dreaming about having Gil to herself and complaining that he was married when in reality, the couple had gotten divorced.

"Gil, do you know how many times I wanted you? Wanted you to hold me, kiss me, make love to me? For gods sake Gil, I've fantasied about you on numerous occasions. When you left and married Sara, I was heartbroken..." Wet, sorrowful tears began to escape her ocean blue eyes causing Grissom to raise his hand and wipe away some of the tears with his thumb while he cupped her makeup clad cheek. "I don't know why you..came here. Or put up with...me all these years..."

"Cath, you're worth it." Grissom smiled, his charming smile before his feelings took control of the reigns. He moved his lips closer to her ruby red ones without breaking eye contact. He couldn't contain the joyous smile that played on his lips when he saw her eyes flutter shut. That was when their lips finally met in one passionate kiss. A kiss that would change everything. Catherine moaned at the feeling of his lips brushing off hers. She began caressing his lower lip with her tongue, seeking permission to explore him more. Grissom opened his mouth to allow their wet tongues to duel in a battle of dominance. When oxygen became an issue, Catherine broke the love filled kiss before she began to unbutton his blue striped shirt.

"I can't let her go this far...It's too soon..Not that I'm complaining but I don't want her to think I'm here tonight for sex and we've only had a glass of wine each." Grissom thought before grabbing her hands and lowering them down to her lap. He picked her up and placed her on his own lap and cradled her in his loving arms.

"Why Gil? Don't you like me?" Catherine asked with puppy dog eyes. He could see she was begging but he didn't want her to regret anything. "I do Cath...I just think we should take things slowly...Especially after what you told me with you and Vartann." He whispered softly, drawing little circles on her lower back. "That was different. He never knew me as well as you do."

"I still think we should go at a steady pace okay?" "Okay." Catherine replied, huskily. The couple continued kissing and hugging throughout the remainder of that night. Gil wanted to wait until he felt ready to be intimate with another woman again but he knew the redhead wouldn't wait very long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Present Day:

Grissom sat on the curb deep in thought as he looked at the numerous pictures he had of Catherine and him together on his cell phone. She really was very beautiful and he loved her more than anything or anyone in this galaxy. She was the sun that brightened up his day, the moon that lightened his dark path when he was sad or angry and the North Star that showed him the way into her loving, pale arms.

His previous thoughts of the woman he loved so dearly were interrupted by a dark haired, tall, detective that reminded him of Nick. "Are you Catherine Willows' husband?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend. We're not married." Grissom replied anxiously. He was finally going to get some answers about what had happened while he was away. "Okay sir...I'm the lead investigator on this case. Names Detective Charles Reid." "Pleasure."

Grissom shook hands with the young detective before continuing."What happened? Is she okay?" "I can't say anything yet. It's an ongoing investigation." Detective Reid remarked, loudly but Grissom could hear the remorse and sadness in his low voice.

"God dammit, you can at least tell me if she's alive or not!" Grissom roared loudly, slamming his fists against the curb startling the detective. "Sir...She's" Reid began but was interrupted by another police officer, calling him back to the scene. He waltzed away as if he hadn't heard Gil's question. Grissom unlocked his phone once more to look at one particular photograph as he recalled the events of a certain night. The one he had taken that night. As she slept peacefully in his arms after their first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooo...Is she dead or alive? Please review guys. Meghan xo


	4. Is She Gonna Be Okay?

Present Day

Grissom remained sitting on the curb, reviewing the past ten months with his old friend turned girlfriend. He never really expected Catherine to be into him. She had always gone for a 'bad boy' or a man who would fulfil her sexual needs and desires. He was still surprised by what she had told him that faithful night in which the pair truly expressed their feelings for thee other.

" ."

"Detective Reid...Are you going to answer my earlier question now?"

"Well, soft of. Paramedics are taking to the hospital now." After the words had escaped the young man's mouth, Grissom raced down the path as fast as he could to where one of the ambulances were situated.

Hopping into the ambulance, he caught his first glimpse of the redhead. A shiver ran up his spine and his stomach was in knots at what he was seeing. She didn't resemble Catherine at all.

Her soft, milky skin had turned so pale she was practically transparent. The oxygen mask secured around her lips in an effort to try and shield some of her cuts aswell as supply her with air. Her lips were no longer that chirpy, perfectly pink colour. They were a cold purple which portrayed a sign of a lifeless soul. Her purple, satin blouse had been ripped to shreds but remained to cover some of her assets. Some of the buttons had either fallen off or been pulled off during the struggle.

Grissom so now desperately wanted to know what had happened earlier. He could only imagine the horrors she had endured to leave her in this terrifying state. He took her petite, pale, cold hand in his. The place where it belonged in. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on each knuckle before laying it down by her side once again.

That was when the ambulance took off at light speed, sirens raging and lights flashing. Although, Grissom did not notice. His eyes were fixated on the heart monitor, that was moving dangerously slow. He had to study her so he could see the rise and fall of her chest. Her blood pressure was just like her slowly beating heart. Dangerously Slow...Scary Slow...Worrying Slow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Grissom wouldn't dare to leave Catherine's side. He had been kept from her for long enough and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up without him being there. He hated to think that she would think he didn't care about her.

"Hey Cath...I'm sorry I wasn't there...I shouldn't have left you alone. I know I cannot change things but if I could..." Grissom sobbed, cradling her hand and looking her straight in the eyes, despite her ocean blue eyes remaining closed. A dark purple ring decorated her left eye.

The doctors had already performed numerous tests along with the CSIs who had done their necessary kits. Fortunately, she was in an induced coma instead of dead but she was far from being in a stable condition.

For a man who had worked alongside death and having been to hospitals on many occasions, it frightened him to see his girlfriend connected to so many loud tubes and machines.

"I'd be there. I wouldn't have left over a silly little argument. Cath, I love you and I want you to know it's my fault that you got hurt...not because you're not strong..c..cos you are. Please wake up, baby. I need you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine was surprised when she woke up without Gil by her side. It was highly unlikely that he would have left without saying or even waking her. The morning sun seeped through the curtains, making her milky skin glow like a shiny, golden light. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Gil?" Catherine exclaimed loudly, as she covered her naked body with her red silk robe. Her bare feet padded along the wooden floors and down the stairs as she continued to call his name.

"Gil!" She screamed loudly in an anger filled tone causing the grey haired man to turn around and stop preparing breakfast and remove his headphones.

"What the hell? I thought you had left me!" Grissom placed the blueberry pancakes onto a breakfast plate before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Why would I leave you, Cath?" He whispered rather huskily before he began to form a trail of kisses along her neckline. She smiled in return before her stomach greedily grumbled. Catherine took one of the plates and some of the herbal tea before she sat down at the island and began to dig into her pancakes. By the time Grissom had managed to collect his and seat himself across from her, she had already devoured one whole blueberry pancake.

"So...how did you find last night?" Cath asked grinning as she brushed her milky leg off Gil's, seductively.

"Great. You're simply amazing you no that? You just keep getting better and better." Grissom smiled as he could feel the stirrings of another erection coming on.

"I'm gifted, Gil."

"Well, there's no denying that fact."

Catherine and Grissom laughed together before she could feel a rather sickly feeling in her throat. "Cath, are you okay?"

She simply ignored him and ran to one of the downstairs bathrooms as quick as lightening, Grissom following behind. He held her curls as she threw up all of her breakfast.

Grissom looked at her with a concerned expression as she looked up at him, blankly. Her face turned pale and her eyes appeared flushed. Pancakes were his speciality and quite possibly the only thing he was good at cooking. She never had any problem with them before and now she was vomiting. "I didn't think they were that bad?"

He laughed it off but his face grew even more concerned when he noticed the redhead was not laughing along or even smiling for that matter. He hated to think she was keeping something for him. "Is there something you're not telling me, Catherine?"

After brushing her teeth in an attempt to rid her mouth of the foul tastes, she stared at her boyfriend who was leaning on the glass shower door before announcing. "I'm pregnant, Gil."

Grissom was completely shocked. He didn't know what to say or if it was necessary to say anything at all. He ran his hand through his salt and pepper curls as her words raced through his mind. Catherine knew he never wanted any kids and now, here she was, telling him she was pregnant with his baby.

Knowing all too well he wasn't going to reply, Catherine went upstairs to the master bedroom trying to hide her tears from Gil. She held her first ultrasound scan photograph in her hands as she cried into her pillow.

Grissom quietly tip toed upstairs to the sound of Catherine's rhythmic cries. He leaned on the door frame watching the wet tears escape her usually bright blue eyes. He walked over and put one arm on her shoulder an began to draw tiny little circles on her back. She continued to cry as he kissed her cheek ever so gently causing her to turn around and look him in the eye

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. I was just looking for the right time. Besides, we've only been together for six months."

"Yes but we've been friends for twenty two years Catherine."

"What difference does that make? I loved you and trusted you but now, I see you couldn't really care less about me or the baby!" Catherine and Grissom's voices had changed into loud, anger fueled rage. "I thought you were different!"

"Catherine, you know something. If I hadn't been there for you, you wouldn't be working for the FBI.

"Oh don't make this about you. I worked hard to get where I am."

"I was the one who promoted you, mentored you and helped you through college. Ecklie wanted Nick to succeed me. I was the one who chose you and put in a good word. Catherine you were always great at keeping secrets.""What secrets have I ever kept from you, Grissom? You know about Eddie, my drug habit, my past and everything in-between." Grissom got off the bed and began to walk out the door. He knew she was mad when she called him 'Grissom' but he put it down to over active pregnancy hormones.

"Really? What about your cheque from Daddy?" He remarked, with his brows furrowed.

"Your one to talk! You never told me about your divorce or that you were dating Sara years ago." The redhead exclaimed, just as loudly before throwing the bedside lamp at the wall. "Just go. Leave me and the baby alone. We don't need you."

"Cath I'm sorry. I'm just surprised okay? And I'm very worried about you. I'm glad we made a baby. I would make hundred babies as long as it was with you." He whispered almost inaudibly, walking back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Catherine took some deep breaths before she looked up at him once more. His eyes were welling up with tears as he studied the scan photograph.

"That's our baby." Catherine whispered, winding her arms around the nape of his neck. He didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over and captured her strawberry pink lips in a passionate, thankful kiss as he ran his hands through her red curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom sat quietly as the silence engulfed him. He placed one of the baby's ultrasound images on the wooden locker by the bed. "She's doing well, . Her stats are improving slowly but they're improving."He smiled at the doctor who bared an uncanny resemblance to Hodges and replied with a bowing of the head.

"What about the baby?"

"So far everything seems good. But if Catherine fails to wake up soon, it would be in the baby's best interest if we perform a Caesarian. The baby would have to stay here with us for possibly 3-5 weeks to guarantee she's healthy given Catherine's age and current condition."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Grissom asked, his eyes giving away how vulnerable he was at this time.

He wished with all his heart that Catherine and Baby Grissom were going to be okay and

that he'd have the two loves of his life back in his loving arms again. But it was the thoughts of her death that frightened him and controlled his mind. Just as Lindsey said,"I don't want to my hopes to rise and then when reality comes crashing down on me, my hearts broken."

Remembering his promise, Grissom thought,"I gotta call Lindsey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so kind, I gave y'all an update on Cath!

And now theres a baby? Who did this? And Why?


	5. The Proposal

Present Day:

Grissom spent the remainder of that night by Catherine's lifeless figure. He held her cold hand afraid if he let go he would never see her or ever see the baby again. The moonbeams shone through the window causing her to appear paler than she initially seemed.

He tried to sleep. He really did but each time he lay beside her and shut his eyes tight, his negative thoughts began to run marathons in his mind.

"This is going to be a long night." He thought out loud, before looking up to the shining, full moon once again from his vantage point on the bed.

The moon...There was something about that moon...that triggered a memory, a memory from quite a while ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was walking through the lab like he usually did, each night/early morning after shift. He watched the day shift team out of the corner of his eye strut into the lab restlessly and determined to catch their next killer.

Strolling past Catherine's office, he heard some cries and heartbroken sobs. He briefly wondered why she was still here. Catherine and Detective Vartann had wrapped up their dead stripper case earlier that night. He stopped and stood at the door, taking in the redhead's black skin tight dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her strawberry blonde curls hung loosely over her shoulders. She looked fantastic but then again, she always did even without trying. But seeing her upset, got Grissom worrying.

Knocking at the office door, he asked quietly."Can I come in?"

Catherine looked up at him and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her makeup clad cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes were red from crying and pitch black from her eyeliner and mascara that had formed a track down her tear stained face. She nodded in reply before he stepped into her little, box room office that she had been complaining about a couple of days before and threw himself down beside her.

"What happened Cath?" Grissom asked with a worried expression and a concerned tone.

"Nothing Gil...I'm fine." She replied shakily as the final tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me what's going on. I'm always here for you no matter how stupid." He placed his large hand in her little one causing her to smile nervously before she began.

"Chris cheated on me! I know I'm acting like a child but I...I loved him! He's just like Eddie, a lying deceitful bastard."

The older CSI squeezed her hand. "He never deserved you, Catherine. You deserve someone who will give you the world, the sun and..." Grissom pointed outside to the brightest nightlight "And the moon."

"Thanks Gil. You always know just what to say." She kissed his soft, chubby cheek before he led her out of the lab. "How about I drive you home? You seem really tired. Il take Lindsey to school too if you'd like."

"Okay. Thanks Gil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days had passed since Catherine's incident. Grissom had been kept in the loop by Detective Reid who had mentioned something about having questioned a couple of people who all knew something small. But as Gil always said,"A bunch of small clues makes one big clue."

Grissom had gone for a walk in the park before returning to Catherine's bedside once again. He needed to clear his head. Catherine would still be unconscious so there was no need to worry about her waking while he was away but little did he know that's just what she did.

Catherine fluttered her eyes open revealing an average size hospital room, painted white and decorated with various paintings of flowers and people. She was very surprised to see her scan picture in a new frame that stood on her wooden bedside locker.

Attempting to sit up was a little too much to handle so she called one of the nurses.

" , here let me help." A young trainee nurse said insistently but very friendly. He wrapped his tanned, muscular arms around the redhead causing her to flinch and jerk a little."It's okay. I'm here to help." Catherine looked up at him with a worried, frightened expression. "Okay. Thank you."

Once she was sitting comfortably and the young male nurse had removed the tubes she no longer needed, he was about to leave the room to call Grissom when she called his name. Well tried to call his name. Talking was a pretty tough task right now. "Can you hand me a mirror?"

With a tip of his head, he handed Catherine one of the compact mirrors Grissom had brought here. Catherine almost cried in shock and anger when she saw her reflection.

Her left eye was a blacky purple color, her forehead consisted of numerous sutures and there was many scratch mark and bruises along her pale arms and when she checked, on her legs. Catherine placed her hand lovingly on her baby bump. "Did I miscarry?"

The nurse looked at her and smiled. "No miss. The baby is doing great but we'll possibly be performing a c-section in the coming days for your and the baby's safety."

"Where's Gil?...My boyfriend? Did he visit? Then again he probably didn't. He doesn't care about us." Upon seeing the tears streaming down her face once again, the nurse left without saying anything.

"See baby...Daddy doesn't love us but I love you. Men are silly...Besides, daddy never wanted me..He chose your auntie Sara over me."

"That's wrong, Cath. I love you and I want you. Sara was a mistake on my part. I chose the wrong girl. I chose the girl that was more like me instead of going for the woman who was the opposite and better but the one I was attracted to in many wonderful ways. I was here everyday, waiting for you to wake."The grey haired man sat down on the bed and kissed her pale cheek that had now restored a little of its pinky color. Catherine continued to cry this time in happiness as Grissom ran his long fingers along her bump until his hand met hers.

"And I love you too." He whispered softly as he kissed her ever growing baby bump before reaching up and capturing Catherine's strawberry pink lips in a deep, passionate, slow kiss.

"Catherine Willows?"

"Y..Yes?" Her soft voice rattles nervously upon seeing Gil cradling a little red velvet box that held a silver princess cut diamond ring.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Catherine couldn't bring herself to answer his proposal so she simply kissed him before he placed the ring on her ring finger. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too." She smiled her flawless smile as she admired her ring.

In that little space of time, Catherine forgot all about her attack but it was going to stay in her thoughts if she didn't say anything. The cops already knew the obvious details but she hadn't spoken to them yet nor did she think she was going to give them the full, honest account. He had hurt her in more ways than one. Besides, accusing him would only lead to more trouble than what was necessary. Wouldn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been super busy.

Meghan xox


	6. What Happened That Night, Ms Willows?

" I need you to walk me through what happened?" Detective Reid said, taking out a notebook and pen.

"I really don't remember much." Catherine murmured softly. Talking was still quite the task.

"Whatever you can will help. Even the tiniest detail."

The redhead nodded before she brought her hands to rest on her stomach. "I was sitting at home. Gil wasn't with me. We had an argument about the baby. It was pretty stupid but I threw him out."

"Okay Catherine. You're doing great. Then what happened?"

"I heard a knock. There was someone at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone though. It was my boss, Nathan. He came to drop off some papers. I invited him inside for some coffee. We sat down, him drinking coffee. I had some herbal tea. Nathan saw I was upset and he consoled me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...We had a fight. I threw him out..I'm okay though." Catherine sobbed, tugging his white shirt.

"That's good, Cath. It wouldn't be good for you or the

baby." The dark haired man whispered, cradling his colleague in his arms.

"Thanks...for being here."

"You know, Gil doesn't deserve you."

"You think so?"

"I know so...You deserve someone who loves you, trusts you, cares about you..."

"At least all those things."

"And more, Catherine." Nathan whispered huskily before he caressed her cheek with his thumb. That was when he did the unthinkable. He kissed her. His lips crashed on hers, faster than one could ever expect. He no sooner began to suck her lower lip before Catherine pulled back.

"You need to go, Nathan." She whispered silently but full of control and demand.

"Cath...Don't say you didn't like it?" Nathan began as he brought his hand to the inside of her thigh and stroked it gently.

"Don't call me Cath. I love Gil...not YOU." Her voice was slowly becoming louder and more aggressive. She grabbed his hand as he made his way to the meeting of her thighs

"Fine...I gave you chance but you didn't play along. Looks like I'm gonna get what I want the hard way." He exclaimed with a seductive tone before he pinned the redhead down,. removed her gown and caught her lips in a forceful kiss once more causing her to bite him. "You bitch."

Catherine allowed him to continue his actions of feeling, kissing and caressing every inch of her body while she tried to reach for the lamp. It was barely out of reach but this was the one object that would truly do some damage.

"You're so beautiful baby...Just so so beautiful." Nathan had thought she had given up and accepted. He was raping her and he didn't even realize.

Once she finally grabbed the lamp, she hit him over the head, knocking the man to the floor. As the blood began to pour from his head wound, he tried to stand up but everything was a little out of tried to open the door but it was locked and the golden key was not in it's usual resting place. Nathan grabbed her from behind and punched her left eye. She winced in pain as he punched her once again.

"Please Nathan...don't do this." She said, trying to calm herself and her guest upon seeing him, holding a scissors she had left on the glass coffee table earlier.

"Sorry Catherine...but it's for the best...You will ruin my reputation. I'll go to jail and I can't go to jail...I'd be killed on the first day if anyone found out I was a cop." Catherine painfully screamed as he slid the sharp, metal scissors into her leg. Then her upper chest and then her arm. That was when everything went black...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...That's everything, detective. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. We now have a statement that fits the evidence and our prime suspect. Catherine, he's going to jail... He won't be able to hurt you again."

"Okay...Can I please see Gil?"

"Sure." Detective Reid replied, bowing his head before leaving the room.

Grissom entered with a proud smile plastered on his face. He looked like he had finally gotten some sleep.

"Cath, I'm so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me he tried to rape you?""I was afraid..." Catherine whispered almost inaudibly, looking into his big, bright orbs.

"Afraid? Why?"

"That you would think I cheated on you."

Cath...Remember what I said all those years ago and I still say to this day...Rape has nothing to do with sex." The grey haired man said reassuringly before he sat beside her and stroked her baby bump.

Catherine leant over and kissed him ever so passionately causing a little stir in her stomach."Did you feel that Gil? He or she recognizes Daddy.

Grissom and Catherine smiled in unison, feeling their little bundle of joy kick for the first time. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is honey." Grissom agreed kissing his fiancée once more before bending down toward her tummy. "Baby, this is daddy. Mommy and I really want to meet you. And so does your big sister, Lindsey."

The baby kicked again. "Cath...I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"I'm fine, Gil. The past is in the past. I have you and our baby. What more could I possibly want?"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. The Baby

A few months later:

"Come on Cath...You're doing great." Gil shouted joyfully as she pushed forcefully again.

"Nurse, give me the epidural." Catherine screamed loudly, squeezing every ounce of life in her fiancés hand. The nurse nodded while Gil shook his head. "Honey, you've gone this far...You're strong enough. It can't be that bad?"

"Gil, do you wanna swap...PLACES?" He brushed back the locks of strawberry blonde that were clinging to her forehead with the back of his free hand. He really felt sorry for her. It was his fault she was going through this...Well, biologically speaking it was 50:50.

"Good girl Catherine...I can see the head." The doctor announced cheerfully and reassuringly. She felt another substantial amount of pressure. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tight, clinging to Gil's hand almost afraid to let go. The pain was slowly devouring her. Gil felt his hand go numb. Catherine was a physically strong woman when she wanted to be. He wouldn't dare tell her. For a smart man, he was a little frightened fearing he may lose a hand.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, she whispered in between pushes."I'm so...sorry...baby." She screamed as another powerful contraction hit her. "Come on Cath, you can do it honey."

"One more, ...One more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Little Into the Future:

"Daddy!" The blonde five year old exclaimed loudly, running to her father and throwing her little arms around him.

"Hello sweetheart. How was Kindergarten?" Grissom greeted, kissing her rosy red cheek. Teagan Lillian Grissom was the image of her mother and there was no denying it. The ocean blue eyes, the blonde hair and even the little features such as her petite nose and strawberry pink lips.

"Good...I drew a spider." Teagan said enthusiastically. She may look like Catherine but she sure as hell acts like her father. Ever since the girl could crawl, she was interested in entomology.

Teagan escorted her beloved father into the kitchen, cradling his large hand in her little pale one. While she fetched her drawing upstairs, Gil noticed a certain someone making a mess. "Wyatt James Grissom what are you up to?" The little boy simply stared at his father. His blue eyes full of innocence.

"Blocks!" Wyatt announced with a toothy smile. Well, a four tooth smile. Wyatt was a year old, the youngest of the Grissom/Willows kids. Gil settled down, helping his son built whatever it was they were making when Teagan returned, waving the drawing in his face."See Daddy."

"Wow Caterpillar...It's really good. Can I stick it in my office?"

"Yeah!" She smiled before throwing the paper on the marble countertop.

"Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here, Gil." Catherine replied from the laundry room. "Are the kids up there with you?"

"All except one, Cath."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the room that was once filled with painful cries was replaced with the sounds of a newborn baby's screams.

"It's a girl. Congratulations, Mr Grissom and ." The doctors announced cleaning and wrapping the girl in a perfectly pink knitted blanket before handing the little brunette to her mother. Gil sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as Catherine rested her head on his shoulder. They both stared in awe and amazement at the tiny human that was now becoming comfortable in her mother's loving arms.

"She's beautiful, Cath...Just like you." The redhead smiled lovingly before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Catherine began to cry as the baby snuggled into her mother. Grissom couldn't contain his own tears. She was just too cute.

"She's perfect, Gil. Eight fingers, two thumbs and ten toes."

"She needs a name." The couple carefully studied their adorable daughter before Catherine piped up.

"How about Penny?"Gil nodded. It suited the baby perfectly."How about Belle as a middle name?"

Catherine turned her head and wondered what was going through his head. It was a very pretty name but why did Gil suddenly pop out with this name? "Why?"

"You did Spanish in school right?" Catherine nodded in reply. "I took French...Belle is French for beautiful.""

"What do you think of your name, Penny Belle Grissom?" Catherine and Grissom smiled at Penny. She was most certainly the best thing in both of their lives at that moment. Little did they know, what the future held in store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Future:

Catherine returned to the kitchen to see her husband and two out of four of her children building a giant, block castle. Grissom looked up to see her leaning against the doorframe, looking her beautiful self. Fortunately, Catherine decided to reduce her work days so she would have more time at home. The last thing she needed was to lose out on more of her kids' lives since she had missed so much of Lindsey's childhood.

Grissom took Wyatt from his lap and placed him on the tiled floor, leaving him and his big sister to play. He walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Of course, just as his lips met her ruby red ones, Penny walked in.

"Eww that's gross." The seven year old announced, causing her younger siblings to laugh and Gil and Catherine to break their kiss. "Nice to see you too Penny."

"Hey Dad." The brunette replied, hugging the grey haired man lovingly. "You've grown up so fast, Butterfly." Penny was already a little woman. The way she dressed each day even made her look older. Her dark rimmed reading glasses probably contributed to this too.

"She has hasn't she?" Catherine said, kissing her daughter's forehead. The brunette smiled at her parents before she settled on the breakfast table and began her daily homework.

Remaining standing in each other's arms, the couple kissed once more before they looked at their children. Each one so different and so unique. They were a family now and it was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So tell me what you think? :)

I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
